


blue;

by RenTDankworth



Series: Tales of blue - LanceWeek2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1: blue, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Gen, LanceWeek, LanceWeek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: El color azul no es uno que le apasione realmente, pero Lance cree que es el que mejor le define.





	

El azul no es un color que le apasione realmente; Lance sabe que es un color que le queda bien, y suele usar prendas de ese color por lo mismo, pero el azul no es un color por el que se desviva como lo harían otras personas.

No es hasta que _Blue_ lo toma de manera egoísta como su paladín, y con su llegada al _Castillo de los Leones_ que Lance McClain, aquel joven buscando ser el mejor piloto de su generación en el Garrison, se empieza a replantear lo que le gusta y no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—blue; —**

**.**

**.**

Hay veces en las que Lance se encierra durante horas en la sala de controles para admirar el enorme vacío al que puede llamar _Universo._ Le parece algo tan hermoso, pues las estrellas se aprecian más de lo que podría verlas algún día en la Tierra.

Es durante esos días en los que comer pasa a segundo plano que Lance piensa en su familia y en cómo estarán todos; extraña a su madre (y la comida casera que tantas peleas entre él y sus hermanos ocasionó por ver quien se servía primero, sobre todo cuando lo que había era el especial de la familia McClain), extraña a sus hermanos menores y las peleas porque esos renacuajos salieran de su habitación y no tocarán sus cosas, y las visitas mensuales de sus hermanos mayores (aunque casi siempre terminara con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por soportar a sus ruidosos sobrinos pelear or su atención).

Y Lance piensa que el _azul_ [1] es el color perfecto para describir cómo se siente cuando se siente nostálgico y piensa en el profundo color azul del mar en la costa, y del infinito cielo en la Tierra que le animaba a mejorar día con día (y algunas lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos -curiosamente azules también- que nunca bajan con libertad por sus mejillas).

.

Shiro y Allura han aprendido a darle su espacio cuando lo necesita, y Hunk siempre busca dejar algo de la comida que prepara para ese día.

Pidge algunas veces le acompaña y trata de sacarle conversación; Lance trata de no mostrarse tan lamentable cuando está con ella, pues no se imagina cómo debe de sentirse la menor que pasa todo el tiempo libre que tiene para buscar alguna pista de sus familiares desaparecidos en ese infinito negro que le asfixia.

Son contadas las veces en las que Keith (quien decide que no puede pasar todo el tiempo mejorando su estilo de lucha en la sala destinada para lo mismo) le acompaña. El azabache le da su espacio, no dice nada, pero trata de dejarle en claro solo con su presencia que está bien sentirse así de vez en cuando, pues el paladín rojo se siente de la misma forma. Lance agradece de manera callada su compañía, todo mientras se pierde entre el nada cambiante paisaje frente a sus ojos.

Un infinito color negro, un vacío que le recuerda lo insignificante que es su propia existencia, y los lejanos destellos de las estrellas a una distancia visible que le gritan hasta dejarle sordo que, si ellas se ven tan diminutas a miles de años luz, la humanidad es una mota de polvo.

.

Lance nunca ha pensado que el azul sea un color que le apasione realmente, a pesar de que _Blue_ lo haya tomado de forma egoísta como sus Paladín, o porque suele usar prendas de ese color porque le quedan bien, porque no es así.

Pero últimamente ha pensado que el _azul_ es el color ideal para describirlo en su totalidad; nostálgico, triste.

Porque todos ven el azul, pero él puede sentirlo en cada célula de su cuerpo como si estuviera impregnado en su información genética (y Lance ríe al pensar que es así) [2].

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: En inglés, sentirse azul hace referencia sentirse triste.
> 
> [2]: Este párrafo tiene su origen en una de las estrofas de blue, una canción de OLDCODEX.


End file.
